Great Friends
by Teamunfocused
Summary: Wolf startled all the sheep and drove them all away. But of course, Fox gets angry at Wolf for his early pounce. James then calms the two down. The canis now needs to help the shepherds round up all the sheep and bring them all in.


I do not own starfox or any of it's characters only my OCs

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: Fox/Wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Great Friends

* * *

'They look rather delicious today.' A grey furred canine stared hungrily at the herd of sheep innocently eating grass. His stomach growled as the sight of the meaty sheep made him to drool all over the tall grass he hid behind. 'I wonder where he is?' The canis chuckled to himself as he readied himself for a pounce of chaos.

The sheep bit and chewed on the grass clueless to their daily predator in close proximity. Releasing his instinct all at once, the lupine jumped out and howled loudly. This shocked the sheep and caused them to scurry around and run away from the hungry beast. The beastly canine raced after a blue collared sheep but was struck down by that person. Again.

The grey furred canine rubbed his head at the bump that formed from the sudden impact he received from a random stick the shepherd probably found lying on the ground. "So you came back again. Wolf." The predator looked up to see a young vulpine tap his palm over and over again with the stick. He chuckled again as he slowly sat up to look at the young shepherd boy.

"That I have, Fox." Wolf gave an answer with his trademark trickster smirk. Fox felt a vein pop on his head as he snapped the stick in his hand in two. "Honestly, will you just stop picking our sheep?! You always do this and me and my father! We always have to go out and find the sheep that ran away, We then recount the sheep to check if their all there, safe and sound. But you always have to be such a pain!" Fox stomped his foot on the ground as he scolded the kneeling canine.

Fox stopped and turned around when he heard a familiar cheerful laugh. "F-Father! Why are you laughing?! This is a serious matter!" Fox shouted in disbelief that his father could laugh in a time such as this. "Sorry Fox, but I find this quite interesting. Greetings Wolf." The oldest male gave the canis a quick salute. "James." Wolf called back.

"What do you mean?" Fox walked over to his father and demanded. James walked past the younger male and leaned on a wooden fence to face the two. "Well, It's quite a rare sight to see a lone wolf kneel down to a young fox. Not to mention you guys sound like an old unmarried couple, wouldn't you say that this is interesting?" James snickered at the image.

Wolf and Fox felt their faces heat up as they faced away from each other. "You see? Now you look like two regular kids that just had a fight." The older vulpine teased the two further. "F-Father!" His son stomped the ground and pouted at him.

"What? I'm only calling it like I see it." The red fox chuckled and answered honestly as he looked around to his scattered sheep. He reached for his staff and stepped forward.

Walking through the two younger males, he walks to his sheep that are spread across the plains. He raised his staff and stabbed it onto the ground, shaking the bells on top that catches the herd of sheep's attention. He took a deep breathe and placed his thumb and index fingers in his mouth before whistling out a loud note.

The sheep began to walk towards the shepherd. Eventually every sheep on the plain walked back into the fence with James guiding them. Fox helped guide them in and Wolf barked at the ones, who separated from the herd, back into the line. Finally all the sheep were back where they belong.

Fox sighed in satisfaction while Wolf sat down, looking at the sheep with disinterest. Fox looked down at the canis and walked over to him. He then picked something out from his pocket and sat down He handed it to the older canine. "Hm?" Wolf looked down at the round purple object. "It's grapes. Surely you can eat fruit and not just meat right?" Fox said as he popped a piece into his mouth and chewed on it.

"Oh, thanks." Wolf said as he took a piece and popped into his mouth. The sat silently taking turns eating the handful of fruit Fox brought from breakfast. James leaned back on the wooden fence and smiled at them. They were truly great friends.


End file.
